Game Over
Game Over is the final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This mission starts in a jeep where your squad try to stay alive amongst the chaos. Besides your jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC units. In this mission, you'll face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind comes and starts attacking you. Some time later the Hind "bugs off" to destroy a bridge preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and defend themselves until the fuel tanker behind them detonates, injuring everyone except Griggs, who dies from a shot to the head while pulling the injured Soap to safety. After Griggs dies, Imran Zakhaev and two Ultranationalist soldiers come and execute Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Capt. Price slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev , the Loyalists show up and get Soap to safety. Tips *You can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting them in the back once. This saves time aiming and risking them noticing you. *Remember you can crouch to reload and recover your health. *If you have played the level often, you will realize some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it shooting at you. *Don't go out into the open or you'll be killed almost instantly. *When the truck first arrives, the guy that first comes out of it has a very useful M60E4 machine gun that you can swap your side arm for. *Don't get to far forward as a BMP is waiting there. Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when you complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when you complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Quotes Beginning Cutscene Griggs: It's just TOO hot man...but room temperature? Please, a beer should be ICE COLD. Price: A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout? Griggs: Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside. Gaz: Yeah, well, either way we're stopping at London first. And I'm buying. Griggs: Well at least the world didn't end...Hit it. Ending Cutscene News Reporter: "The Russian government released a statement today, confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in central Russia. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Russian officials maintained that the missile test fell well within established U.N. protocol. No comment was received from the Ultranationalist party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle has just begun to surface... In other news, the search for a cargo ship lost in the Bering Strait due to a major storm has been called off..." Trivia *If you listen closely when Cpt. Price calls the helicopter and says the numbers, it sounds like as if he said 224-eat my shorts instead of 224354. *Soap does not die in this level because he appears in Modern Warfare 2 as a captain, NPC and the leader of the main protagonist's squad. *This level is a modern remake of the level Truck Ride from the original Call of Duty. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. You can see this better in Slo-Mo. *While playing in God mode, you can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls you back onto the bridge, but sometimes you find yourself running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets at you. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill you, and since you cannot die in God mode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return you to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *It is possible to obtain the M60E4 light machine gun in this level. After the jeep crashes and you make your way back onto the bridge, go to the green car on the left. An Ultranationalist soldier with the aforementioned weapon will usually take cover next to the car, but if you're fast enough in running out of the wreckage, you will see a truck driving away and stopping nearby with the aforementioned Ultranationalist jumping out of the front seat passenger side. Kill him, and you can use the M60E4, albeit for a very short amount of time. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in hardened and veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun toward you and use it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers.. two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently late comers) kill you. *There is a glitch, if you hit the Hind with an RPG, though this is doubtful, Pvt. Cook will come and kill Zakhaev and his two henchmen. Although Gaz still dies (somehow), it is still a VERY alternate ending. Price, also, still slides you the gun. *It is possible to obtain the M4A1 Grenade Launcher. *You can also use a Desert Eagle Mark XIX if you use the "noclip" cheat. *Another glitch that occurs on this level is the three gun glitch. After you shoot all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to your pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and your truck is crashing the press the "use" key to switch to RPG will appear. Press the "use" key. When your guns come back you will have your M4, your pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck came from nowhere if you look back at the driver you will see that it just spawned there. * An interesting thing is that if you kill someone when Griggs pulls you and Price gives you his pistol the fallen soldiers weapon may be able to be picked up. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev, According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grosme *Another unused audio mentions more information about the ship lost in the Bering Strait: The ship carrying a large supply of luxury automobiles went missing six days ago after having drifted off course in a category five storm. this is most likely to cover up all [[SAS] activity] *It is not 100% confirmed that Cpt. Price is dead; this is because of when after you shoot Zakhaev, if you look to your left, a Loyalist will be performing C.P.R on Price, and he is not moving, but there is not sufficient information because the screen goes white about 3-4 seconds later. However, through console commands, You can view Captain price and the loyalist performing C.P.R. for a few more seconds, getting more brutal while pressing on Price's chest, and finally giving up and walking away (this can be seen at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwR1AVGS1zw&feature=related). *If you look closely, there are no drivers in the vehicles. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels